


the regard of the proud

by Philomytha



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: Michael and mirror!Saru, a missing scene.





	the regard of the proud

There were sounds of a scuffle ahead, and as Michael rounded the corner, she saw Commander Detmer aiming a kick at a huddled shape. Another step forward and in the low light she saw the long ridged limbs and short tunic of a Kelpien slave. A third step, and she saw his face. 

"Clumsy oaf!" Detmer snarled, lashing out again. "I'll have your hide for that." 

Michael slid her knife half out of its scabbard before she knew what she was doing, then stopped her hand. The small metallic scrape seemed to echo along the corridor. Detmer froze. 

"Do you always make so free with your Captain's possessions?" Michael asked, keeping her voice very soft. It seemed to give extra menace to her words; she would need to remember that technique. 

"Captain! I--this slave knocked into me in the corridor. I was reminding him of his place."

"This slave is mine. If he hurried, it was at my order." 

"I--" Wisely, Detmer stopped talking and stood at attention, her eyes flickering to Michael's hand on the knife. 

"You are dismissed, Number One." 

Detmer saluted and hastened away. Saru kept his eyes cast down. 

"Go about your business," Michael said to him. "Be more careful."

He scrambled to his feet, trying to stand and bow at the same time, and Michael waved him away quickly so that she wouldn't have to watch his face. As he passed her, he whispered, "Captain," but his tone turned a routine acknowledgement into something more like a prayer. She choked back her shudder at the look of devotion on that familiar face. Argue with me, fight with me, tell me what a reckless untrustworthy fool I am, she thought at him, as if it would help. Never look at me like that again, Saru.


End file.
